The Angels Wrath
by CReese
Summary: Summary: What if Bella got into an accident over the summer? How would Edward respond? Would she finally be changed?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : This is my first long story fic, I know it sucks, but my sister is optimistic! Please review!**_

_**With love, Chloe**_

****

The Angel's Wrath

Chapter 1- Waking up

I opened my eyes, not knowing where I was. Let alone when it is. It took only a moment to take in my surroundings. Odd. I could have sworn I knew this place, but where it was located, was a mystery.

"Bella?" I knew that voice; again, I couldn't attach a name to the speaker identifying him.

"Bella?" the voice came again, more frantic this time.

A man walked in to the room, he was tall with reddish bronze hair, and golden eyed. For some unknown reason, his face turned down, caught up in some emotion. Was it anger? Sadness? Was it my reaction?

_Is she under a trance? Why isn't she responding to me?_

How interesting, he could speak without moving his lips.

He took a step and was suddenly at my side. He pulled me into a breath taking bear hug. I would have pushed him off from lack of air but when I lost my breathe, my head didn't spin. No reaction to not breathing.

"Umm, not trying to be rude but. Who are you?" I said once he released me.

"You don't remember." He said to himself more then to me. Away from me, he called out in a whisper "Carlisle." I wondered what he was doing. I was the one person in the room, no one else would hear him but myself. Remarkably, a gorgeous man appeared next to him in half a nano-second.

"Carlisle, she doesn't rember anything. What happened? Does it have anything to do with the accident?" the man with red hair was trembling. Then, slowly, the man called Carlisle came to me.

"Bella?" he said tenderly. Was that my name? Bella, it sounded familiar enough.

"Do you remember anything?" it was the second man, the one that now stood on the couch away from me.

"No." my reply was short and simple. Carlisle seemed upset.

"It must have something to do with the, well you know." His expression became dark.

_Lets experiment with her memory, choose a CD she once knew._

How did he do that? Talking without moving his lips?

The red head walked behind me, I turned to see him reach up onto a large rack, filled with little disks in containers.

"Bella," he sounded nervous.

"Do you rember this" as he spoke he handed me a disk. Suddenly, the rotor blades in my head.

Clair de Lune, Debussy.

" Yes" memories started to flood in. A girl with long brown hair sitting on a bed listening to a CD. I supposed it was myself I remembered listening on the bed. Did I really have brown hair? I looked down, my hands were a pale white, I pulled something hanging next to it. It was definitely hair, silky and a deep brown color. This only brought a whole new round of questions.

_Mmm, that seemed to work. Do something that might jog some more memories._

It was Carlisle this time that spoke without his lips.

"Bella?" it wasn't Carlisle this time, it was the red head. Red head, that was what I was would call him till I figured out his name.

"Bella, don't do anything rash. I'm going to try and help." Red head spoke quietly. He nodded in the general direction to where Carlisle was and he exited through the door. Red head placed his hand on what I believed was my neck. The coolness of his touch made me realize that my throat was raw, and burning me. He leaned in and put his lips delicately to mine. Something in my mind snapped, the missing piece to a jig saw puzzle that was my brain came home. I was on the floor in a matter of seconds. I was shaking out of my control, grasping at my head, pulling at the pain that now possessed me. For at the moment his lips were on mine, a billion memories broke through an unseen barrier. And straight into my mind.

A young girl, an airplane. The same girl crying in bed. A high school, 5 indescribably beautiful teenagers across a crowded cafeteria. Test tubes in a biology lab. A deep forest. Red head blocking a car from smashing the girl. Talking with an Indian boy at a beach. A dark alley, a restaurant. The next image slowed its entrance, it was a meadow, lovely as could be with red head holding the girl closely to him. I guess that is me. The next memories followed in suit. Red head kissing her, sleeping, with red head watching intently. Protective, almost. Driving through a misty wood, a beautiful old house. Cinderella & snow white mixed to make one woman. Carlisle. 2 other couples. A baseball game. Running from a dark man with red head. A ballet studio covered in blood, my broken body in the corner. A hospital room. A high school dance. Mindless sunlight, in the meadow again with red head. A library. Driving again in the woods.

The next image hung in the air. It was that of an old red pick-up truck, totaled, and upside down crashed into a tree. Broken windows, and blood. Lots, and lots of blood.

I was sobbing tearlessly.

"Bella!" red head was trying to pull me up to the couch. I allowed him that much. Then I rembered his name was Edward.

"Edward?" I asked, still confused. For the second time I looked around the room. I had been here before. That was simple. Edwards room. Hmmm, everything was coming back. Slowly , but coming back none the less.

"Yes Bella, its me." He replied. Relief washed over his face. Then sadness crept in place.

"Do you rember everything now?" his eyes were away from me, upset.

_I hope she remembers she loved me, and I loved her. But not the bad stuff. Like the accident._

"I think so" I wasn't sure if I could hear myself. But Edward heard.

"We were in love?" my voice shook as I questioned him.

_How do I explain this to her. ' yes we were in love!'. No that wouldn't go over very well, would it? She might not totally understand._

"Edward I understand. How else could you have put it?" he was shocked. Clearly not intending on to let me hear what he had just said.

_Hmm, wow. How did she do that? Oh, no, it couldn't be a talent. Could it? I mean, I can. Wait. Lets try. Holy shit, I can read her. Its fuzzy, and complex. But still. Bella. Can you hear me?_

"How are you speaking without your moving your lips? Also, yes I can hear you. What did you mean by talent? Last time I checked everyone can listen to some one talking. Well most people can, those who aren't de…" Edward cut me off and finished my sentence for me

"Those who aren't deaf" I was really confused now.

"Bella, you apparently can read my mind. Before the accident, I couldn't read yours, but now I can. But your mind isn't clear. Now I can read yours, its so... What's the word? Ohh strange. That's it." Edward was silent for a moment. Then, abruptly, he leaned in and kissed me.

This time I didn't fall. When our lips met, my hands instinctively flew to his face. (I didn't know were the instincts were from. Most likely my mysterious past.) My arms created a strangle hold that would choke a normal person around his neck. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and leaned back.

"So odd, every time you do that. I rember things more clearly." I was talking to myself now, for Edward had turned away. Saddened.

_I'll have to get used to that, no warmth. Well it saved her. You can't regret that._

"Edward, I'm thirsty." The question popped out of my mouth. I was surprised by my sudden outburst of randomness.

"Ohh, Bella ! Do you rember what I am?" his eyes searched mine.

"Can I have a clue" my reply was swift, how could he ask that? I didn't even remember my last name!

"Bella, Bella. You are going to have a hard time believing this but, I am a vampire. And so are you know." Edward looked devastated now that he was finished.

_Bella, if you are listening, I will show you what happened._

I nodded. I was very curious to know what the 'accident' meant.

_You were driving in the woods, on your way to our meadow when a deer ran into the road, and you turned to sharp out of its way. Straight into a Red Wood. Bella, are you ok?_

I realized that I was hyperventilating. I held my breathe, remembering vampires didn't need to breathe.

_At least you remembered the breathing stuff. So Alice had a vision, of what was going to happen to you and called from the house to tell me you were going to crash. Emmett and I were hunting in 'Goats Rock Wilderness'. We came back as fast as we could to try and stop it from happening. We found you right after you turned into the Red Wood. Emmett helped me pull you out. You were definitely out. Glass & blood was everywhere. It was, so hard, not to lose control. Let my sense's take over. I thought you were leaving our world, and crossing to the next. Carlisle wasn't at the house. You were getting closer to death every second. But something in your ruined eyes made me confident. Emmett and Alice promised they would pull me off if I lost my control. Alice even said she would do it. But I did it. Carlisle got back about 10 minutes after your change started. He, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie were all shocked. Bella, you have been out since then, and 5 days extra to the change._

As I had been listening, the final bits of my memory returned. I was unconscious for 8 days! Normally one is only out for 3 for the change, but 5 more days had been tacked on to mine. That must mean something?

"Bella, sweat heart, are you ok? Are you going into shock?" Edward was now very concerned. He took hold of me and pressed me into his marble chest.

"I believe so." All this new information was still being sorted into the spaces in my head. The burning ache in my throat was becoming unbearable.

"Carlisle" my voice was like a whisper in the large room. But he came, and this time with a young girl. I knew her.

"Bella!" the girl ran to me, well if you could call it _running. _When she moved, she looked as though she were dancing. Alice.

"Ohh, is that Alice?" I asked Edward.

_Edward is she ok? I saw her not knowing anything, was I right?_

"I really can, can't I?" I spoke without thinking. I hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Alice said, she was clearly confused. I looked up to Edward for an explanation.

"Alice, somewhere in the change, maybe during the extra 5 days, Bella developed a talent. She can read minds." Edward explained for Alice.

"Apparently, he couldn't read my mind before. But now that _his _venom has changed me, he can, well, I can't elaborate." My explanation was crude, wishing I knew how to explain.

_Edward, how did it happen? _My thoughts were clear, and rang in my ears. It must be different for him.

_Bella, when my venom went through you, we became connected. It must have had something to do with the fact that we were already very close and had a strong bond. You were such a big part of my life that when I saved you, it grew and we can now be together. Sharing the same frequency. It is much too complicated for my likings._

"Umm, you two want to fill me in on what just happened?" Alice was frustrated.

_**That** is going to take some getting used too. _

I laughed, and it hurt my aching throat reminding me of my thirst. Edward heard me.

"Alice, I told Bella how since I changed her, we are connected. Finally on the same frequency."

"Edward." I pleaded, trying to get him to give me what I wanted. Blood. Carlisle at that moment popped his head in through the door, thank the lord who sent him.

"Edward, I imagine that you are a little thirsty. And I know that it must be killing Bella. Maybe we should go and talk in my office?" Carlisle said. It was more of an order then a request. Edward followed Carlisle out of the room, pulling me along with him. I gave a quick glance over to my left to see Alice dancing towards me. She was grinning, in on some unknown secret. I let my mind drift to Carlisle's mind.

_Edward, I know she would follow our ways, but I just need to say it to her in person. Any ways, I rember how clearly she got sick at the smell of blood before._

I turned my thoughts away, wondering what he meant. _Follow **our **ways,_ the key word. Hunting. Then I remembered Carlisle's family didn't hunt like others. They were 'vegetarians', they sustained on animals opposed to humans. He must think I don't remember. He was half right; I didn't until he reminded me with his thoughts.

We walked down the long stair case. I vaguely remembered the giant house. I knew enough to tell me we were nearing Carlisle's office. We stopped at the next staircase and turned into a large office. Carlisle & Edward walked in ahead of me, Carlisle taking a seat at the desk. Edward pulled me into his lap in a chair in front of the desk. All of the three walls in front of me were covered by a giant wrap around book case. I turned to see if the door way was covered in books. Instead, it was covered by hundreds of paintings. I tried to find something that bound the collection together, but their was nothing they shared in common. My eyes wandered to the largest and brightest of them all. The Volturi. I remembered that Edward had once told me the story of Carlisle's youth and how he spent some time in Italy with a group of civilized vampires called the Volturi. Aro, Caius & Marcus made up the three in charge of their secret city. Carlisle's voice broke through my remembering session.

"Bella, I take it you rember my family's hunting habit's?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, and Carlisle I will, of course follow your way of living. As you can remember, well I can't, but your thoughts reminded me that I was sick at the smell of blood. So I will have to try and change that. Maybe that will affect my need to hunt?" My response was chaotic at first, and I was wondering if they could possibly understand what I was saying but Carlisle, Edward and Alice all seemed fine with my answer.

"Alice, why don't you go and find Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme? I imagine their very anxious to see how Bella is faring." Carlisle said smoothly, already heading from his desk to the door in a matter of seconds. I hacked into his thoughts for a moment to understand what he was trying to secretly say to Edward.

_Why don't you take her to Goat Rocks Wilderness, its one of the closest here, but still far from any humans? I know it may be painful, or you could take her here. It's up to you, but make your mind up soon. I can sense she is burning up._

"All right Carlisle, please just keep the rest away for a little while though. I need to finish explaining things to Bella in private." Edward said quietly. And I was on my feet, being half way dragged down the long hallway.

"Bella, lets find Alice or Rosalie to get you some clean clothes. Of course that is, if you want to walk around all day in blood stained cut up clothing?" Edward said playfully, but I could tell he was being serious.

"All right, who is Rosalie?" I said. Not knowing about my past was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ohh, umm, well a, I'll get you a family picture. C'mon. We'll run" He said grabbing my hand, and we were off running down the hall and up the stairs into his room again. Here he sat me on his couch and raced to the shelf on his wall opposite me. He rifled through a collection of pictures until he found the one he was looking for. He came back to me.

"This is the family, the couple on the left are Rosalie & Emmett. The ones next to Rosalie is, as you know, Alice & Jasper. Then there is Carlisle & Esme, and of course you know me. As you can guess, I'm not the only one in my family without extra powers. Alice, she can 'see' into the future based on your decisions. Jasper can control the emotions of people around him. Carlisle has the power to be compassionate. Esme, to be able to love passionately. Emmett has extra strength, and Rosalie her, well I guess you could call it pig headedness. And that's the family for you." He said pointing at each one as he shot of the names. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Big family. Something occurred to me, what did Edward think of me? He said in his thoughts that we were in love, but what know? Could he possibly still love me? I knew three things if I knew anything,

1. Edward was a vampire, and I was too now.

2. Something, I don't know what, but something was on his mind, was bothering him.

3. I still loved Edward even though I barely remembered him.

_**I know the ending was a lot like Twilight, but I love! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Make Over

_**A/N: I have this totally on the tip of my tongue( well fingers since I'm typing.) I have to figure out how to add chapters first**_

………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2- Make over

I let my concentration wander to his mind.

_All right, were to go? Were to go? First, find Alice and/or Rosalie to help find Bella something clean to wear. Second, take Bella hunting. Third, pack and start moving everything._

What was he thinking? The only thing that made sense was changing my outfit and hunting. What was all this jabber about packing?

"Edward, Bella?" It was Rosalie, her long blonde hair tied atop her head like a globe of golden light. She stepped into the room.

_I hope she doesn't remember how mean I was to her. Well, if she does, we can make up. _

"Rosalie." My voice was thin, quavering in the heat of the fire in my throat. She looked at me, unhappy. Then jubilant.

"Bella, glad that you woke up." Then to Edward "Alice is almost ready, she's finishing laying out some clothes for Bella. She sent me to get her." Edward stood, I followed and let Rosalie take me from the room. I took a quick look back, to see Edward walk through a second door into an enormous closet. I was suddenly fearful I would never see him again. I stepped into his mind stream.

_Bella, don't worry, you'll be fine. It will only be a few minutes. I trust Alice and Rosalie with my life._

"Don't worry Bella, I wont eat you." Rosalie stifled a laugh, my face must have been giving away my fear. I grimaced, I had no idea where I was headed.

"Want to run? We will get there faster." Rosalie said quickly. I just nodded, I wanted to go hunting badly now. The fire was killing me. She held my hand. And I let her guide me down the long stair case and hall way.

We reached our destination, Alice's pink room. How could Jasper handle the bright color. It hurt my eyes just to take a glance around. Alice popped her tiny head out of a door, her black spikes nearly glowing in the bright room.

"You're here!" she almost screamed. She pushed me through the door into a vast closet and set me down on a small couch in front of what looked to be a once coffee table now covered in various outfits all that would fit me.

"Your choice, though, I would go with the pants seeing how you will be running a lot." Rosalie and Alice said, almost in unison. I scanned over the display in front of me, choosing a pair of dark jeans and a navy sweater shirt. Alice was bubbling with delight.

"Next, shoes." Alice said, now pulling me to a rack that had been divided in 2. Half looked like they would fit Alice, the others looked to fit maybe my foot. I randomly grabbed some black pumas, not really caring. But Rosalie wouldn't have it.

"Bella, you can't wear black pumas with a navy sweater, you should wear the browns." And in place of the black pumas, a pair of browns were suddenly on my hands.

"Well, now that _that's _fixed, a shower and hair." Rosalie then fingered for me to follow out of the huge closet.

"Alice, you've got to do the clothes in your closet, so its shower in my room. Anyway, I have a better hair dryer." Rosalie finished taking me out of Alice's pink room and across the hallway into a plain white room. I sensed I would not have a say in what would happen next, so when Rosalie took me to her gigantic bath room and turned the nozzle on the shower head, I obediently started undressing to step into the warm water. Rosalie left.

As I removed my clothes, I noticed how truly scratched up and bloody they were. The entire left shoulder was covered in a thick layer of dried blood. Unlike my left side, my right arm, and part of my stomach, was totally revealed. Jagged cuts on my pants, but the skin underneath revealed nothing. It must have healed all my injuries during the change I thought to myself. I stole a glance at the mirror. The image reflected was close to a stranger. It was hard to decipher what I looked like because my face had little chips of glass still stuck in it and lots of dried blood around my hair line. I still had long brown hair, and the same height. But my skin and face was different. My features were perfect, straight and beautiful. As I had come to realize, my skin was cold and dead pale. Like all vampires.

I hurried into the shower. Being sure to rub off any blood that still stuck to my face and body. When I came out, I saw that either Rosalie or Alice had left my clothes on a small stool for me. I changed, admiring how well the clothes fit. I imagined they were Rosalie's or possibly Esme's.

I came out, and to my horror, to see that Rosalie and Alice were not done with me yet. Rosalie and Alice were standing at the ready at the foot of Rosalie's bed. Rosalie was armed with a hairdryer and a comb, Alice, a flat iron and curlers.

"All right Bella either option a.) Wavy, natural hair for an eternity. Option b.) Straight hair for an eternity, or option c.) Curly hair for an eternity." Rosalie said casually.

"Take your pick" Alice added flippantly. I raked my brain for something Edward might have said about my hair that he liked. I couldn't find anything so I decided with straight hair for an eternity.

"Good, I think you look good with the straight look" Alice added cheerfully. It would be interesting being with Alice for an eternity. Rosalie sat me on the bed and started her work. As a team, Rosalie and Alice worked fast and they were very precise. Minutes later, Alice announced to my relief that they were almost done with me. Rosalie curled a few strands of hair around my face, framing me. I got up and headed for the door, but Alice beat me there and just pulled me back to the enormous bathroom.

"We only have to do your make-up now." Rosalie explained. Lovely, I wondered.

"Fine Bella, you can leave. I don't think I could catch you though even if you did." Alice answered my thoughts. Rosalie and Alice took the lead, they made me walk to my depression. We reached his door. Edward, can we go now? He heard my mental note and opened the door before Alice or Rosalie could.

"Thanks guys, I can take it from here" I said trying to pass between their bodies that were the _only _things in my way to get to Edward. They wouldn't have it.

_It's our last bit of fun, then you can go hunting. _Rosalie thought.

_Don't fret, he will love it._ I couldn't doubt Alice when she thought that. She must have seen it.

"My dear, idiot of a brother" Rosalie said in a medieval voice. "I present to you, Isabella Swan." Alice and Rosalie stepped apart, revealing me. Edward took a shallow breathe and pulled Alice and Rosalie into a bear hug grinning.

"Alice, Rosalie, you have worked another miracle in less then 30 minutes. I think this is your best yet." He concluded. Rosalie was unhappy.

"Why do you always say Alice's name first?" she sulked. Alice and I laughed. Edward smiled.

"Ohh, Rosy kins. I only say that so I can see you sulk. Now turn that frown, upside down!" Alice and I would have giggled to death if we weren't already dead. Rosalie was furious.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! You _KNOW_ I hate being called ROSY KINS. You are the most despicable creature I know!" Rosalie was stalking off in the other direction. Alice and I had stopped giggling.

"Thanks Alice." I said quietly, walking towards Edward.

_No, thank you. I never have any one to play with other then Esme when she isn't busy. And Jasper, Emmett and Edward do not enjoy getting a make over. And of course Rosalie is off limits. So thanks, it was fun. _Alice danced down the hall and down the stair case.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I think I have the next chapter ready, still editing!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Memories

_**A/N: I need to thank my French teacher ( even though I despise her) for not giving me any homework so I could post this!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3- Bad Memories

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked me as I followed him back into his room.

"Yes, where are we going?" Curiosity was getting the better of me. He grabbed a pair of car keys of a shelf and headed out of his room.

"I think we should go to the forest that surrounds the meadow." This pained him. I wanted to be able to end this pain.

"Why? Isn't that near where I crashed?" I could totally understand if he never wanted to go back to there ever again.

"Yes, and that is why. We need to get your truck, and throw it over a cliff with your clothes so people will have evidence of your death. Also, it is the closets place to hunt, and we need to leave soon." We were on the main floor now. And at the door, the men from the picture stood. Waiting.

"Emmett, Jasper" Edward acknowledged them.

"I presume your coming to get the car?" I said carefully. Emmett laughed and Emmett suddenly seemed to shrink and transform into the most terrible person I had ever known. He jumped out of his straight, scary posture and pounced on me. Edward and I both knew he was being playful but since my real death, I could tell he would be overly protective. Edward immediately was covering me for the impact. Emmett sent Edward and I flying through the air and my back loudly thumped against the shoulder of the piano. Edward held me protectively into his chest, Jasper was trying to help Edward up without letting go of me. I was trembling in fear, remembering to clearly what had happened last time someone had pounced on me. It had been late March the last time it happened, and I was in a dance studio in Phoenix Arizona, my last home before I had moved to Forks. An evil vampire had been trying to kill me. Edward had been at the airport where I had just ran away from. Not wanting to cause him, or his family any more discord. But little did James know that Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were racing to stop him from hurting my mother or I. James had pretended to have my mom and threatened to kill her if I didn't come to him, alone. I had left, and when I arrived at the dance studio, our rendezvous location, it turned out he didn't have my mom. He had been intent on torturing me to death, he also was recording every minute of it. He had pounced on me after breaking my leg and 4 ribs by, painfully, kicking me into a mirrored wall. Edward arrived just as James bit me, pulling him off, saving me. Edward had sucked out the venom for fear of losing me. And now here I stood in his arms, dead, as a vampire. This time he had saved me from myself. I cringed into Edward as he started yelling at Emmett.

"Emmett! What was that for? You know that she almost dies when people do that. Do you really want to inflict that much more pain on her after she was just changed." Edward was furious.

_Edward, I'm sorry, I was just enjoying the fact that she is one of us now and I don't have to worry about hurting her. I was only trying to be funny. _Emmett's thoughts were sincere. Jasper tried to use his calming influence on Edward and I. Mostly directed at me is supposed seeing how I could hear his thoughts.

_Edward, normally I would be worried about you losing your head over this sort of thing, but you should really pay more attention to Bella right now_. I was unnaturally calm, but that wouldn't settle the fact that I was still trembling. Edward carried me over to the couch, I saw the dent were my head and shoulder had smashed into the grand piano. It hurt a little, but not as much as I had expected.

"Bella, Bella. No one is going to hurt you." Edward soothed me.

"It's him, I thought you had killed him!" I was sobbing tearlessly, pointing at the thing that had once been Emmett. Edward looked at me as though I was crazy. He came into my thoughts.

I thought the thoughts of what had just happened through my eyes. _He transformed into **him**, he wants to kill me! Please don't let him hurt me. _Edward saw in my mind eye Emmett changing into James, even though I was the only one that had been hallucinating. I went into Edwards mind now, hoping to find out if the man in front of us was really Emmett.

_Bella, you have no need to worry, what you saw was a reaction to Emmett acting like James. James is dead Bella, dead. DEAD. Emmett would never hurt you._ I looked up at him skeptically, he knew what I was referring to.

"Emmett was just having some fun. He does it to everyone." I could tell Edward was lying a little bit. Jasper interrupted me as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Edward, Esme and Carlisle want to see Bella." He paused "Now,"

Edward pulled me into a little ball and hugged me to his chest.

_Bella, your fine. If you want, I'm sure Esme could come instead of Emmett and stay with you while Jasper and I take care of your truck?_

We entered a different room, I had been expecting to go to Carlisle's office but instead we headed into a light baby blue bedroom. Carlisle & Esme were on a small couch and Esme got up and ran to me. She laid her hand on Edwards and he gave me to her. She floated to the bed in the middle of the room and laid me there.

"Bella, sweetie, are you all right?" she asked quietly. I opened my mouth to tell her no, but when I tried to speak I couldn't. I was suddenly panicked. Why couldn't I talk? This was bad really, really bad. Edward realized what had happened, so I started to think.

_Edward, I can't talk! Tell Esme that I'm fine with the exception of the back of my head and shoulder. _

He automatically bent over me pressing on the back of my head to find tenderness of an injury. I growled at him and he stopped.

"Ohh, yes. For some reason, Bella can't speak at the moment so she would like me to tell you that she is fine with the exception that the back of her head and shoulders hurt." Esme sighed in relief and sat down next to me.

"Bella, how did he know what you told him if you can't speak?" she asked me. I didn't need to think it for Edward to know.

"Now that she is one of us, I can hear her thoughts, but they're fuzzy a little" Esme seemed pleased with this explanation. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. I smelled the air for the first time. It was sweet, and everyone in the room contributed to it. Edward smelled of a cinnamon essence. Esme like tulips. Carlisle smelled like a mix of ginger and oranges. The next smell was like a Black Eyed Susan. I wondered who it was?

"Emmett, Rosalie" Edward said. I stiffened and quickly pulled the covers over my head as they walked into the room. I had no desire to have Edward talk for me to him.

_He's here. I told you! I told you! I hope he will spare you, Carlisle and Esme. I love you._ I thought. Edward pulled back the covers and cradled me in his arms.

"Silly Bella, its Emmett, there is nothing to be afraid of. I will protect you." I looked into his black eyes. He was thirsty, and because of me, he had to wait to go hunting. I felt terrible, and it wasn't just the guilt of me keeping him from dinner. The faint fire in my throat had grown sufficiently until now it hurt to move my chest, my anything. I cringed in its fiery grip.

"Bella?" it was Carlisle, he leaned over me examining the dent in my back.

"The injuries are minor, but she'll have some bruises on her neck and shoulder for awhile." I was glad that there was nothing fatal. That would have been bad.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett burst. I forgave him. The things that had scared me was the fact that I might have never seen Edward again.

_Edward, I need to hunt. It's killing me, please. Emmett can come as long as we go hunting._ Edward understood and placed me on the bed. I jumped down and walked to where he now stood talking to Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme. It was agreed that Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Alice would stay and finish packing ( which I still didn't understand), Emmett and Jasper would get rid of the truck, and Edward & I would go hunting.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving

_**A/N : I am so sorry it has taken so long to write this, but they're state testing this week, so it has taken a while. Plus I have been in a writers coma. I am iffy about this, so…. Please review!**_

_**With love, Chloe**_

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Moving

I could finally speak, after drinking from 3 little deer. I felt so much better, the fire gone. But I also loathed that I had just ended the lives of 3 innocent little creatures. Emmett and Jasper had just finished throwing my truck and old clothes over a cliff in to the ocean when we got back to the house. I raced Edward to his room, and for about 5 seconds, I thought I had won until something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me deep into a dark room.

"Helpppp, Edward, Help m…" was all I got out before his lips were on mine. I was in an awkward position. His arms were still wound tightly around my waist, but he had shifted me so that he was more or less hugging me. Our lips didn't move a fraction of an inch as I tried to pull my arms out from under his hands. He saw what I was after and loosened his grip and slid his hands to the small on my back. I rested my hands on his chest, and let my mind wander to his.

_Bella, were moving_. He thought, how had he known I would be on his mind? He must be paying attention to mine I concluded.

_Yes I have, you are amazing._ I would have flushed if I could. I let him take my hands in his, he looked down at me.

"Where to?" I asked casually.

"Carlisle thought that we should try Italy. He thinks that I would enjoy a new medical facility they have there." He smiled.

"But first, we need to pack, were going to make a quick stop at your house though so you can grab a few things that you would like to keep."

"Until then, how can I help?" I was in a good mood, I usually am after being with Edward.

"I guess you could help Carlisle with his office, he needs help taking down his paintings." Edward said with a tight grin. He was keeping something from me, and I knew it. I decided to let it slide.

"Is there anything I can do to help you in particular?" I smiled at him. Edward smiled back.

"Well, no that you mention it, I think I could use some help packing my CD collection." He laughed, his collection was enormous. It took up almost an entire wall.

"All right then. How can I sort them?" Edward dragged me to his collection, then vanished and appeared seconds later with a ladder.

"So that you can get the top ones." He shrugged.

"Ok, I have moved enough times that I still have a collection of cases that are labeled according to year, and then some by personal reference. Your job is to get the CD's and put them in the appropriate case. Got it?" I nodded. He pecked me on the cheek and then quickly disappeared. I was terrified; he had vanished quickly, too quickly.

"Edward?" I hissed. And he was beside me. I let out a sigh. He looked at me questionably.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I thought that James, or some one like him had gotten you and was going to come back for me." I had gotten so worked up over nothing.

"Ohh, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm used to just being able to move around the house freely with out need of warning. I was in my closet packing some clothes, and that is where I will be if you need me." He gave me a reassuring hug and, this time, walked slowly to the closet and disappeared.

I started working on my job, to pack the CD's. I had started at the bottom of the shelf, the more resent era of music. There were many CD's I had never even heard of. I was heading my way up the shelf slowly. When I reached the early 1900's, I was at the top of the ladder. I was almost done, 1 more CD at the way end of the shelf. I knew I should have just gone down and moved the ladder so I wouldn't have to stretch a dangerous amount of space to barely even touch the CD. But I was so glad to be almost finished so I reached my arm out before me and grabbed the CD after a tremendous amount of stretching, I lost my balance and started to plummet to the ground. As I fell, I tried to catch on to a shelf for support, but every time I got a hold of it, my fingers would slip.

_Edward, _I thought desperately. Hopefully he would be paying attention to my mind at this very moment.

Something hard hit my back and supported me. I looked up into the face of my angel.

"Nice save." I coughed. My lungs had gotten a thorough jumping around and they slightly stung.

Edward set me up right and hopped up to the top shelf, 4 feet above my head. His hands came down with the CD I had failed to retrieve.

"Good work," He kissed me lightly on my lips. He put the last CD in its case and neatly stacked the 10 cardboard boxes into a leaning tower of CD's.

"Where exactly in Italy are we going?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle is thinking about Venice because it rains all the time. Florence is also a possibility. We are most likely going to go to Volterra though." He shrugged. He had caught my interest, I had never gone any where. I smiled and urged him to go on.

"What is so special about Volterra? "I asked.

" Well for one thing, in Volterra, a huge group of vampires named the Volturi rule. They are like royalty, Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

They make up the original family, 2 females have joined over time. Along with the 5 in the family, they have a guard. Last time I heard, there were 9 main guards, with lower rank guards around the country. Aro has been friends with Carlisle for awhile, so we may go there." I was speech less. Vampires had royalty? I had imagined that they didn't just run around with no one to enforce the rules but, royalty. And a guard. Wow.

"Bella?" Edward said attentively. He was worried, no doubt. I wandered to his head.

_I hope I didn't scare her, well, it's a long flight. _He eyed me tenderly, and then his thoughts abruptly stopped and turned in a different direction.

_You look beautiful. I wonder?_

"What!" I hated it when he stopped thinking mid sentence. I couldn't tell if it was something I did, or didn't want to know. Was it something bad? I thought of him leaving for 1 second to check his bags and then James appearing from thin air. Edward pulled me into a huge hug. It must have been something in my mind.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now, or without you." He kissed me lightly.

"We should finish packing you know, Carlisle booked the plane for 5 and it is 3:25 right now." I smiled.

_What can I do now? _I didn't want another 'dangerous' or 'life threatening' job. He saw my concern.

"How about you help me zipper my suitcase" he said. "If you ask me, it doesn't sound too 'life threatening' to me." He laughed. I ran to the couch and threw a pillow at him. Only, it didn't go like I threw it, but more or less sluggishly floated mid air before it started pounding Edward on the head. I quickly thought of it falling to the ground, and it did.

"Holy" was all I could get out before I fell back wards, and let an unconscious surround me.

_**A/N : I didn't know how to lead into my next chapter, so, here, and………**_

_**Tada!**_

_**-Chloe**_


	5. Chapter 5 Dance

_**Hey, sorry for lack of updates. I not only have lost my computer privledges but also have these stupid state French test's.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Dance Till You Just Can't Dance No More

"Bella?" kept replaying across my mind. Bella. Bella. Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I opened my eyes, daring to take a peek out of my dark haven. Edward and the rest of my family stood around me.

"Are you alright?" Alice spook. _I hope so, or else she is going to go into real shock. I mean, of all the thin….Wait, Bella, are you listening? Or worse, is you both are listeni.._

"ALICE!!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. Apparently he had been listening too.

"Ok, ok. I get it, you were listening." She sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well are you? Cause, I mean, if you aren't ok then, your going freak with how long you have been out of it!" she said, rambling on.

"Alice, you are not helping the current situation." Esme said in a monotone.

"What is the current situation?" I asked confused.

"Well, first thing is that you fainted which technically is not possible for a vampire. SecondisthatyouthrewapillowatEdwardanditstartedattackinghimlikecrazy,andsuddenlystopped.Thatisthecurrentsituation."Alice said quickly. Even with my vampire hearing, it was a blur.

"Alice, sweety, can you say it a little slower?" Jasper said, slightly frustrated.

"Weeeeeeeeeeellllllll, ffffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssst"

"ALICE! I USUALLY CAN STAY CALM WITH YOUR ABSURDLINESS BUT FOR HEAVENS SAKE, JUST **_SPIT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!" _**Rosalie screamed. She caught every one off guard.

"Well, first thing is that you fainted which technically is not possible for a vampire. Second is that you threw a pillow at Edward and it started attacking him like crazy , and suddenly stopped. That is the current situation." Alice said snippily.

Ohh, so, I somehow made the pillow possessed. Interesting. I wonder. I closed my eyes concentrating very hard.

I thought of trying to make Emmett do the 'hokey pokey' dance while floating upside down and _smiling. _I heard a round of ooo's and aaaa's. I also heard a certain someone grumbling a low round of profanity's. Opening my eye's, I lost my concentration, letting Emmett float around in the air.

"What the hell. Well, at least it's better then doing that stupid dance." At his remark, everyone broke down laughing.

"What, you think that's funny? Well I oughta.."I cut im off by imagining him doing the waltz. It was very amusing.

"Bella? Are you doing that" Edward asked me once I had set Emmett on the ground. I smiled, thinking of every body lazily floating around.

"yes" I answered.

"Whoahh! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she swam through the air, doing back flips and other weird tricks.

"Every one, I'm going to put you down." I said as loudly as I could.

Once every one had safely 'landed' Carlisle spook.

"Well Bella, it seems that you are multi gifted. When you and Edward were hunting, I was researching for an explanation for your extra transformation days. It turns out that you were prophesized 500 years ago, you gain a gift with every passing day. By the time a week rolls around, you will be the most powerful vampire in the world" Carlisle finished.

"May I see the book please" I did not believe it.

I was just Bella. Plain old, normaly klutzy Bella.

But now,

I am a vampire.

_**How was it? I was in a major block so, I'm hoping to get some more up after my French testing is over.**_

_**- Chloe**_


	6. Chapter 6 Arria

_**Hello my readers! Testing finished today ( well technically Friday but I had to re take one I was sick for )!!!!!! Here is my chapter!**_

_**Chloe**_

………………………………………………

Chapter 5 – Arria

_But of these humans, one will be special. She will be raised by a couple whom despise one another_

_Separated for ever, traveling every mid summer to visit. On her 17th year, she will meet her true love. Though true love tis forbidden . _

_He sharing a dark secret. _

_He is not a human, _

_But dangerously close._

_Edward and Isabella,_

_He, the vampire._

_She the human,_

_Immune to every gift imaginable, _

_Potentially more powerful then my great Caius._

_Approaching her 18th year, she shall die_

_Edward, unable to do anything but bite her._

_8 day's, 7 nights_

_She will accumulate a gift per day,_

_One the day of her waking,_

_She will be weak_

_Very, very weak_

_The Volturi and I will pursue her,_

_Her gift's ours,_

_For a new one,_

_Arria,_

_Will have the gift to steal her gifts._

_Killing the strong new vampire, _

_...Isabella..._

_- Erika Volturi October 12th, 1507_

……………………………………………………………………

_**Sorry, I was out of idea's, Ohh and the next chapter will be coming shortly!**_

_**- C**_


End file.
